


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: They had planned it months ago: Stiles would go to prom with Cora and Derek would go to prom with Lydia. But, now that the night has come, Stiles just can’t work up the courage to ask Derek he thing he wanted to ask months ago; he wants to ask Derek for a dance.





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Просто не своди с меня глаз (Keep Your Eyes On Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882090) by [FantikBantik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik), [SSM_Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek)



> Can You Hold Me – NF | Elastic Heart - Sia

The school gym had been transformed. Long ribbons of flowing white fabric had been draped from the ceiling, radiating from the central point in the room and pinned back against the walls so that the middle hung slightly and the ends cascaded down the walls like curtains of falling water. The parts where the fabric had been pinned to the ceiling or to the walls were decorated with hanging strands of crystal-like beads, the glass chunks shimmering and glinting as they caught the light.

Cora stood beside him, toying with the fabric of her dress. She was dressed in a blush-coloured dress, the torso decorated in pink rosettes; each rosette decorated with a sparkling diamante. The flowers bled down from her waist, the pattern diminishing the farther down her skirt they went, revealing the shimmering pink floor-length chiffon skirt. The V-neck of her dress dipped down over her collarbone, revealing the small diamond necklace her uncle had given her for her birthday; simple and elegant.

“Stop fidgeting,” Stiles said quietly. “You look beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that because I’ll hit you if you insult me,” Cora muttered.

“No, I’m saying it because I mean it,” Stiles corrected.

“I hate dresses,” she sneered, tugging at the fabric of her skirt. “And I hate Laura for making me wear a dress.”

Stiles glanced up, looking across the room as Derek and Lydia made their way into the school gym. “Well, there’s something that might take your mind off the dress.”

Cora’s eyes snapped up, a sweet smile lifting the corners of her mouth as she met Lydia’s gaze.

Lydia was dressed in a soft mauve dress, the torso embroidered with ribbon details and the chiffon skirt wavering around her as she gracefully moved through the crowd towards them, Derek following her.

They had agreed a while ago that they should swap partners for the night – after all, Derek and Lydia were most likely to be voted Homecoming King and Queen, so it only seemed fitting that they went to the prom together. And Stiles was the only person Derek trusted to take his baby sister to prom.

Lydia sprinted the last few meters, leaping into Cora’s arms and hugging her tight. As she stepped back she looked Cora up and down and whispered, “You look gorgeous.”

A rosy blush coloured Cora’s cheeks as she replied, “So do you.”

Lydia turned to Stiles and smiled sweetly. “And you look very handsome, Stiles.”

Stiles offered her a friendly smile in return. “Thank you, Lydia. And I agree with Cora; you look stunning.”

Derek finally managed to weave his way through the crowd and over to their sides. He was dressed in a simple black tuxedo that was fitted to his broad shoulders and a white shirt. A thin black tie ran down his chest and Stiles couldn’t help but entertain the thought of grabbing Derek by that tie and kissing him hard, no matter what anyone else thought of them. But he didn’t. It took every last bit of control he had to just smile at Derek and say, “Hey.”

Derek smiled back, his jade eyes shimmering as he replied, “Hey yourself.”

“Ugh,” Cora groaned.

“What?” Derek asked, glaring at his little sister.

“You two suck at flirting,” Lydia whispered teasingly.

“Who says we’re flirting?” Derek asked.

“This isn’t flirting,” Stiles added defensively. “Believe me, you’d know if we were flirting.”

Lydia met his gaze, a mischievous smirk lifting the corners of her lips.

“I’m going to go get us some drinks,” Derek said, swiftly turning away and disappearing among the crowd of people.

“Why do you have that look on your face?” Cora asked.

Stiles turned to look at her. “What look?”

“The look that makes me want to punch you,” Cora answered.

“When _don’t_ you want to punch me?” Stiles asked.

“Just do it already,” Cora said quietly, changing the subject.

“Do what?” he asked.

“Come out.”

Stiles swallowed hard, dropping his gaze.

“Stiles,” Lydia said quietly. “You know we support you. We love you and that’s not going to change. So, do what you wanted to do five months ago before we planned all of this; ask him to dance.”

“I can’t,” Stiles muttered weakly.

“Why not?” Cora asked.

Stiles glanced around at the crowded gym, looking at all the faces of the teens he had known for years. “Because of them.”

A pang of pain filled Cora’s eyes as she stepped over to Stiles’ side and pulled him into a hug.

Stiles slumped weakly in her arms, resting his head on her shoulder.

“You know what?” Cora said softly. “If they have a problem with it, then that’s their problem. And I’ll make it their problem,” she added threateningly. She straightened Stiles and looked him in the eye. “You deserve to be happy. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity; you won’t get to go to prom with him again. So, don’t let this opportunity pass you by.”

Stiles smiled weakly.

“Promise me, you won’t,” Cora said firmly.

“I promise,” Stiles whispered.

 

Stiles spent most of the night being a wallflower, standing by the bleachers and sipping his drink. A mess of thoughts swirled about in his head as he tried to think of a way to ask Derek to dance with him. But every time he thought he could work up the courage, someone would turn to look at him, smile in his direction, or simply pass by him and the sharp stab of anxiety made him freeze.

He shrunk back into the shadows wishing he could just disappear.

Someone stepped over to his side, slouching against the brick wall next to him.

“You know,” a familiar voice started. “I’ve been standing over there for about an hour now, hoping you’d come and ask me to dance with you.”

Stiles glanced up, looking up at Derek’s loving gaze. His stomach twisted with guilt. He opened his mouth to apologise, but the words died away before they reached his lips.

“Dance with me,” Derek said, his voice a soft plea.

Stiles felt Derek’s hand slide into his, gently pulling him towards the dancefloor. Stiles followed, his feet moving beneath him as his heart began to pound in his chest.

As they passed, people turned to look at them, the room filling with a buzz of hushed whispers as people stopped dancing, cleared the dancefloor and turned to watch them.

“Everyone’s looking,” Stiles whispered, his voiced scratching at his dry throat.

Derek took a step closer to him, his voice soft and his eyes warm as he said, “Ignore them. Just keep your eyes on me.”

Stiles swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, his heart pounding in his chest. “But they’re all watching."

“Just look at me,” Derek encouraged. “Right now, it’s you and me. No one else is here. Just us.”

He adjusted his hold on Stiles’ hand, his other hand settling on Stiles’ waist—the way they had been taught in the dance classes. He pulled Stiles close against him and Stiles didn’t resist, feeling secure in Derek’s hold.

He set his free hand on Derek’s shoulder and followed his lead, taking a step back, one to the side, one step forward and to the side again; just like they were taught. The movements were a little stiff at first, but slowly, they became more fluid. Stiles followed Derek’s lead, slowly turning in circles as the older teen guided him across the dancefloor and even twirling a few times. They fell into a rhythm, moving as the melody guided them.

The lights that shimmered on the glass decorations reflected in their eyes, lighting up Derek’s aventurine depths and making Stiles’ brown eyes shimmer like golden whiskey.

The gazes of all those around them melted away as Stiles stared into Derek’s eyes.

It was just the two of them.

Derek spun him out and pulled him back in, holding him close and staring lovingly into his eyes.

As the melody slowed and the song began to fade into the next, Derek guided Stiles’ hand up to his other shoulder, settling his hands on Stiles’ waist as they began to rock back and forth in a slow dance.

Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’ and Stiles wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss him, but he didn’t want to break this moment. They stayed that way, swaying slowly as the music played.

Stiles noticed a few others step onto the dancefloor and start dancing again, but many others hesitated; lingering and watching on. Only, this time, the hiss of their whispers didn’t reach Stiles.

It was just him and Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
